


Top Shelf

by musterings



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: 23!Gladio - Freeform, 2332, 32!Ignis, 69 (Sex Position), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Barebacking, Creampie, Explicit Sexual Content, Gladio's a bartender, Ignis works for a big company and is horny or something, M/M, Mentions of alcohol, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Relationship, Really Bad Puns, mentions of others - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:20:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25117537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musterings/pseuds/musterings
Summary: “What’s so funny?”“Not somethin’ I figured a guy like you would do.” Gladio said, and Ignis couldn’t even find it in himself to feign irritation at him, when his biceps bulged against the sleeves of his shirt.“Dating someone at work? You seem like a smarter guy to me than that.”“Got me pegged, have you?”“Hey, you develop an eye for reading people in my line of work.”Ignis finds better ways to spend his time after a company party.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 12
Kudos: 100





	Top Shelf

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tigris_Lilium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigris_Lilium/gifts).



> wrote this for @filipina_panda's birthday, my fellow agegap gladnis connoisseur! happy late birthday julie!!! you've been such a wonderful friend to talk to and also an absolute treasure to the gladnis fandom!

Ignis always loved a good party, and better yet, Ignis loved a good party he didn’t have to organise himself. This year’s charity benefit was in full swing and even Ignis had to commend Monica’s quick decision making and organisation in pulling the monster together. Monica deserved credit, yes, but there was no ignoring the fact that she had Ignis’s repertoire of suppliers and ideas from previous events he was tasked with the _unofficial_ role of party organiser for, and that was only appropriate: only Ignis’s taste could live up to the expectations their biggest and wealthiest business partners. Combined with some of the finest alcohol Insomnia had to offer, the Royal Insomnia Children’s Hospital was going to have the best looking renovated maternity ward on this side of Eos.

Ignis weaved through the crowds, champagne flute in hand, with no rhyme nor reason nor direction in mind. Unfortunately it was also Monica’s impeccable alcohol choices for the evening that led to Ignis’s predicament. Hot on his trails was an old flame--well Ravus was far too cold to be considered any _sort_ of flame--emboldened with liquid courage to rekindle long gone cinders. 

Not that Ignis hadn’t reconsidered it, at least just for this evening. They had had a long week at the office, and this event sitting so obnoxiously on a Friday night meant Ignis wouldn’t even have the time nor energy to find some handsome stranger to screw his brains out. But he wasn’t going to make the mistake of plucking someone from work _again_. Well maybe not with Ravus. Leonis from legal maybe would be worth the awkward silences by the fax machines come Monday morning, but no, Ignis wouldn’t use another free pass on a lapse on judgement on Ravus.

It was only when Ignis spotted one of the senior executives stopping Ravus in his tracks and steering him towards a group of other greying board members, that Ignis knew he was homefree--those senior executives could easily keep Ravus occupied for the night. He earned another drink, he thought, but politely nodded off another waiter with a tray of champagne flutes. This ordeal warranted something stronger.

Walking up to the bar at the back of the hall, it seemed there were some elements that Monica hadn’t kept consistent.

“You’re not the usual bartender they assign to our events,” said Ignis. He took a seat at a barstool nonetheless.

“Nyx had to call out sick last minute. Food poisoning.” The bartender’s handsome face screwed in mock disgust when he said it, his eyes slowly lifting from the glass he was wiping down to meet Ignis’s curious gaze. “I had to pull out of a date last minute to cover his shift too”—a lopsided grin flashed on his face— “somethin’ tells me this was the better option.”

 _He’s bold._

And Ignis would say that the man had every right to be, with a face like that. He blinked away from his honeyed gaze, letting his eyes very deliberately and obviously travel down to the bartender’s full lips, to his broad chest straining through his white button up, that tapered down to the narrow waist that his vest accentuated.

“Does the saviour of our evening have a name?” Ignis asked.

“Gladiolus,” said the bartender. With one hand on the bar, he leaned in closer to Ignis. “But you can call me Gladio. Probably be easier for you to say later.”

Ignis narrowed his eyes.

“Y’know, when ya want me to get you another drink.” Gladio smiled an easy smile, as if he had no clue what he was playing at.

“Let’s take care of my first order _first_ , shall we?” said Ignis. Ignis couldn’t deny that he wasn’t the least bit curious as to what Gladio was playing at exactly, so he added, “Ignis.”

“What can I get ya Ignis?”

“I’ll take a whiskey, neat.” Ignis looked past Gladio’s broad shoulders and at one of the glass bottles on the shelf. “I’ll take a glass of your _Cuchulaind,_ if I may.”

Gladio let out a whistle.

“The top shelf stuff. Right,” he said with a chuckle. “I get it. Company party.” He turned to the shelves behind him, picking out a heavy, glass bottle of amber liquid. He returned with a crystal tumbler of Ignis’s drink. “You looked like you were in a hurry to get away from someone over there. Is the conversation from all these old and crusty professionals really _that_ terrible?”

Ignis brought the glass to his lips and shrugged. “Just running away from my past decisions.”

Gladio let out a loud booming laugh. 

“Got a lot of those?”

“No more than I could help really.” Ignis glanced over his shoulder, checking to see that Ravus was still occupied, then returned to his drink.

Truth be told, Ignis had fled to the relative quiet of the bar to escape the pleasantries and forced smiles he had churned out all evening, but he didn’t quite mind it one bit when Gladio remained in front of Ignis and leaned his hips on the bench behind him.

“Lemme guess,” said Gladio. He crossed his arms. His sleeves were folded neatly up to just to the top of his forearms, and in the low light, Ignis could just make out dark, tattoos sprawling out from beneath his sleeves. “Tryin’ to get away from an ex.”

When Ignis responded with terse silence, Gladio let out another resounding laugh.

“What’s so funny?”

“Not somethin’ I figured a guy like you would do.” Gladio said, and Ignis couldn’t even find it in himself to feign irritation at him, when his biceps bulged against the sleeves of his shirt. “Dating someone at work? You seem like a smarter guy to me than that.”

“Got me pegged, have you?”

“Hey, you develop an eye for reading people in my line of work.”

“Hm.” Ignis took a sip of his drink, relishing the burn down his throat. “If your knack for reading people were really that accurate, you’d know I’m not really the “dating” type.”

“So you, and tall, pale and gangly over there—?”

Ignis shrugged. “He was convenient.”

Gladio let out a loud laugh, friendly and warm. “Stone cold Iggy.” Ignis’s cheeks flushed, from the sharp bite of his drink clearly, just as a patron beside him waved Gladio over. “I’d hate to be on the receiving end of that.” Gladio poured the man his beer and sent him on his way. Wiping down the foam off the tap, he added, “but to be honest, I bet it’d be a real privilege to receive anythin’ from a guy a like you.” 

This Gladiolus guy wasn’t pulling any punches.

“What about you?” Ignis asked, his face impassive, his neck heating up under the neatly ironed collar of his shirt. “Can’t imagine your date would’ve been pleased to have you cancel on them like that.”

“Eh, well. I needed the money. College loans ain’t exactly cheap. Hang on a sec.” Gladio walked off to serve another patron at the end of the bar, hastily, Ignis noticed, sending them off with their drinks as quick as he had first greeted them. “And she wasn’t anyone serious, just someone I met on an app. I was just lookin’ to unwind y’know? Friday night and all.”

“On behalf of Monica, and the company’s _stellar_ reputation, thank you for standing in for your colleague then. A huge loss for your date, I’m sure.” Ignis took a deeper swig of his drink, tipping his head back further, and noting from the corner of his eye as Gladio’s gaze ventured down to his throat. This guy had to be fresh out of college, or at the very least one or two years out. That tenacity had to have come from _somewhere._ “Quite the sacrifice for a young man like yourself, too.”

“Oh yeah?” said Gladio with a smirk.

Ignis set his half empty glass back down on the bar. “Well it’s not like it’s the kind of event you’d take anyone home from either, with all these _old and crusty professionals_ about.”

Gladio’s grin spread wider into a sly grin. “I wouldn’t say that.”

“Oh?” said Ignis, one eyebrow raised, part in genuine skepticism to Gladio’s response, but also in part surprise to how bold Gladio’s advances are. “Anyone caught that eye of yours?”

“Maybe. He seems like a real classy guy though. Might be too uptown for me.”

“Your ability to read people at work.”

“Yep. He’s definitely top shelf stuff.” Gladio glanced at a group of suited up patrons at the end of the bar, then leaned in closer when they looked like they didn’t need anything. “Since ya seem to agree that neither of us are into picking up crusty, old professionals, I’m guessing you don’t have any plans after this?”

Ignis glanced up from the remains of the amber liquid at the bottom of his tumbler, and up at Gladio’s roguish smile. Ignis glanced back over his shoulder, back at the people who Ignis normally would not spend longer than the required 9-5 with, well _after_ 5pm, _unpaid_.

There were worse ways to spend his evening.

“When do you get off?” Ignis said carefully. 

Gladio finished wiping down the spot of the bar just beside Ignis, before shoving one end of the rag into his back pocket with a flourish.

“Not until right after you.”

***

The front door had barely swung closed before Ignis was grabbing Gladio by his shirt and slamming him against it, a hint of a smirk on Gladio’s lips before Ignis smashed them against his. It was Gladio’s apartment they had chosen to go to, having been closer to the venue than Ignis’s was, and Ignis wasn’t about to endure an extra fifteen minutes in a cab, not when he spent the entirety of the remainder of Gladio’s shift avoiding Gladio’s heated glances, and willing away any thoughts of how exactly Gladio planned to get him off with the dull conversation of any remaining colleagues. 

Ignis hooked his leg around Gladio’s, moaning deep against Gladio’s tongue when large hands cupped his ass, holding him firmly against the bulge through Gladio’s trousers.

“Do you know how badly I wanted to bend you over the bar?”

Ignis scoffed. “As if you would have had the guts,” he said. Gladio rolled his hips, eliciting a deep groan from Ignis. “Your advances were _cute_ though, I’ll give you that.”

Gladio’s eye lit up in excitement, and his grin was near feral. 

“I’ll show you _cute_.” He grabbed Ignis from under his knees, and the sensation of the ground under Ignis’s feet leaving him had him latching onto Gladio’s broad shoulders for purchase. 

Gladio unceremoniously deposited all six feet of Ignis on the couch. 

“RIght here? In your living room? Didn’t you say that this was a sharehouse?” 

“Nyx feels like shit. Probably won’t be coming out here this late at night.”

That was good enough for Ignis, although, truth be told, he wasn’t entirely against the idea of Gladio’s housemate walking in on the two of them. The thought only made him giddier if anything, and Ignis nonetheless kicked his shoes off, his eyes glued to Gladio as he yanked off his vest and began unbuttoning his shirt, revealing firm pecs and sculpted abs, his broad shoulders made all the more impressive by the expansive tattoo across his shoulders and large biceps. Before Ignis could make any further comments, Gladio undid his belt next, dropping his trousers to the floor, and tugging out his large, uncut cock from his tight black boxer briefs.

“Still think I’m cute?” Gladio murmured with another confident smirk, his fist slowly pumping his cock to full hardness. 

“Very much so,” Ignis responded, a crack in his voice and his willpower as he watched Gladio thumb the head of his own cock. He could barely resist the urge to run his tongue between his lips, something Gladio hadn’t missed if that laugh were to be believed.

“Lemme get you ready while I give you a taste of some more top shelf stuff.”

Ignis rolled his eyes, garnering another warm and amused laugh from Gladio, and yet, despite Gladio’s cheesy come-ons, Ignis scrambled out of his pants, barely even managing to unbutton his shirt completely. 

Gladio laid back on the couch after he returned from his bedroom with a bottle of lube. Ignis planted his knees on either side of Gladio’s face, and bent over to take Gladio’s cock in hand. He stroked him languidly, admiring the way that he could pull back on his foreskin to better drag his tongue against the head of his cock. 

“Fuck, yes, Iggy, that’s good.”

Ignis ran his tongue up Gladio’s shaft, fondling his balls briefly, until without warning, he slid Gladio’s hard and leaking cock into his mouth. With hollowed cheeks, he bobbed his head lower and lower, until his cock nudged the back of is throat. He wanted to take in more but Gladio’s slicked fingers pressed inside him, making Ignis moan around Gladio’s cock, just as a hand closed around his cock to roughly jerk him off.

Eventually Gladio was three fingers in and knuckle deep inside Ignis, and he curled them towards that spot inside him that made his legs quiver, and his mouth release Gladio’s hard cock with his high gasp. 

“I’m ready—"

“Are you sure?” asked Gladio. “I’m pretty big.”

“Oh please,” Ignis scoffed. “If there’s one thing I have an edge over you”—Ignis raised himself on his knees, grabbing the lube so he can slick Gladio’s cock with it. He looked back at Gladio’s perplexed face over his shoulder, just as he lined Gladio’s leaking cock with his entrance— “it’s _experience._ ”

For a moment, Gladio only stared, enraptured by the sight of his cock between Ignis’s cheeks. A chuckle from Ignis shook him out of his stupor, and he fumbled with a foil packet he had beside him. 

Ignis chewed on his lip as he watched. Well, it _has_ been a while since he’d really gotten a proper and thorough fucking, and something about Gladio’s eagerness told Ignis that tonight, he was getting just that.

“I’m not fussed about a condom if you’re not.”

Gladio’s wide golden eyes only seemed to widen even more, and a subtle flush dusted his cheeks. Gone was that teasing smile and the finely curated pickup lines. Ignis turned away just as he cracked his own smile.

“I’m— I’m not a fussy guy either,” Gladio stammered, letting the foil drop down onto the floor. 

“Good to know,” said Ignis, hoping his amused grin wasn’t obvious from the sound of his voice. Before he could embarrass Gladio further, he lined Gladio’s cock back with his entrance, and slowly eased himself down his thick shaft.

Thick was an understatement. Ignis was no stranger to a sizeable dick, but Gladio had _girth_. He felt it when it filled his lips, but it was unmistakable now as his entrance stretched out around his shaft. He rolled his hips, easing Gladio into him inch by inch, blurring out that momentary discomfort with the promise of what came after, until he was seated fully against Gladio’s thighs.

“Iggy,” Gladio gasped. “Shit. Fuck. I wanna watch you do that again.”

“Let’s take care of this round first shall we?” said Ignis, throwing a glance at Gladio over his shoulder. Gladio let out a breathless laugh, and then grasped onto Ignis’s waist, bucking his hips upwards against him. Ignis took this as his queue to ride Gladio in earnest, angling his hips just so to direct his cock and that delicious pressure its girth brought right where he wanted it. Gladio was quick to catch on, matching Ignis’s movements with the thrust of his hips. 

Eager _and_ a quick study. This could be dangerous.

“Gladio—” Ignis moaned. He braced his hands on Gladio’s knees, and the slide of his long, thick cock in and out of him made his head swim, he couldn’t focus on keeping up his rhythm. “I need more. I need it harder.”

“I got ya,” Gladio said. 

Ignis let out a strangled groan as Gladio sat up, sliding out of him momentarily so he could guide Ignis to crawl forward and plant his knees in the couch cushions, and brace his hands on the armrest. Gladio knelt behind Ignis, and finally, the sensation of Gladio’s cock head was back against his entrance. 

“Comfy?”

Ignis chuckled into the armrest. He gently pressed his hips back, just to chase that pressure against his entrance.

“Will be, soon enough.”

Large hands stroked and squeezed Ignis’s ass, and Ignis was content to bask in Gladio’s gentle movements, until Gladio tilted his hips, then slammed back in his ass in one stroke, _hard._

Ignis screamed.

“Hey— Sleeping roomie remember?” Gladio laughed breathlessly, without ceasing his relentless pace. Ignis couldn’t respond to that, with his voice falling apart, and his cheek pressed against the cheap pleather of the couch’s armrest. 

“Yes— Fuck— Yes, harder—” Ignis gasped. Gladio continued to pick up his pace, thrusting hard, deep and fast, hitting that spot inside Ignis with each thrust, each thrust that Ignis met with his own despite the violent tremble in his legs. He struggled to keep himself upright on the armrest, his cock leaked all over the couch cushions and drool ran down from his chin as he moaned Gladio’s name, over and over and over. Holding himself upright on one unstable arm, he reached for his cock. He was wound tight, he was close, but he needed _more._

“Hey, I got you baby,” Gladio said. A large hand took over Ignis’s, the now familiar feeling of a calloused palm returning to bring his aching cock relief, letting Ignis collapse on the armrest and moan louder with the synchronous thrust in his ass and the pump of his cock. A hand ran under his shirt and up and down his back. His neck was met with rough lips, and teeth, Gladio nipping and sucking against the skin. Meanwhile that hand travelled down to his chest, groping at it and pinching at each nipple. Gladio’s torso pressed against his clothed back, his shirt soaked in sweat only running hotter under Gladio’s firm muscles. So close to his ear, Ignis could hear each grunt of _Ignis— Iggy— Fuck—_ in Gladio’s deep and rumbling timbre, and every quickened irregular breath. Heat built up tighter and deeper within Ignis’s gut, until a few jerky thrusts right where he wanted Gladio had him yelling into the darkness of the living room as he spilled all over Gladio’s closed fist. 

“Oh— Gladio—” Ignis gasped. Gladio continued to slowly thrust, drawing out the remains of Ignis’s orgasm as his fist slowly milked every last drop out of him.

“You sound so hot when you cum,” said Gladio, his voice raspy. His hand released Ignis, wiping his dirtied hand with his discarded shirt, before gripping Ignis’s hips again, gently nudging against Ignis’s sensitive rim with his still hard cock. “Wish I could’ve seen it better.”

Ignis swallowed the building saliva in his mouth, to wet his throat, and to his surprise, could manage _words_.

“Don’t forget, I don’t have plans for the rest of the night,” he said, his voice coming out softer than he expected. He looked back over his shoulder at Gladio. “But let’s get you off first. After all, you did as promised. Do you want to cum in my ass or not?”

Gladio’s face broke out into another incredulous grin. 

“I mean— I guess if you don’t mind—” he once again stammered. It’s like his confidence was on the most sensitive circuit breaker that would switch off at the slightest provocation.

It _was_ cute.

“Oh I don’t _just_ mind,” said Ignis. Lowering himself to lean fully onto the armrest and raise his rear towards Gladio, Ignis let out a tired chuckle. With a sly grin at Gladio over his shoulder, Ignis began to gently rock back against Gladio. “I want you to.” That snapped Gladio out of his daze, kneeling up back into attention. Ignis said, smothering his growing smile against his forearms, “I can take you.” All nine inches of you, give or take, Ignis wanted to add for his own amusement, but any more teasing and Gladio might just wither from embarrassment. 

He rocked back harder, loosely gripping the back of Gladio’s muscular thigh. “Give it to me hard.”

Gladio frantically nodded, resuming his quick thrusts and forcefully slamming back against Ignis. Only mere minutes from his own orgasm, Ignis’s entrance was sensitive to constant stretch around Gladio’s girth, but then he hit that spot inside him that dulled the ache, making him clench around Gladios cock again, again and again, forcing choked groans from Gladio. 

“Right there,” Ignis gasped. His legs had gone weak that he couldn’t maintain his pace rocking back against Gladio, and he let Gladio grip his hips tight, using his ass like he wanted him to. “Keep going—”

“Ignis, I’m gonna—”

“Do it Gladio, you can cum in my ass now—”

That was all it took. Gladio’s hips jerked, making Ignis groan against the armrest with each erratic snap. There was a loud yell from behind him, then that familiar pooling warmth in his ass. 

Gladio collapsed on his back, his arms braced on either side of Ignis's on the armrest. His rapid breathing was hot against Ignis's neck, slowing with each passing moment. 

After a moment of silence, a raspy voice came from on top of Ignis. 

"Hey Ignis."

Ignis twisted around to meet Gladio's gaze, and his creased brow. 

"Yes?" 

"Can I kiss you?" Gladio asked, while buried upwards of nine inches, give or take, within Ignis.

Relaxed and unwound from his first thorough fucking in a long while, Ignis let out a loud laugh. 

Gladio's face grew a deep shade of crimson. He rubbed the back of his head and looked away, only for Ignis to reach behind him and tug Gladio by the nape of his neck towards him, pressing Gladio’s lips against his, hoping that would be enough to keep down another bout of laughter brought about by the sight of Gladio’s wide eyes. 

They separated to Gladio’s crestfallen expression. 

“What’s so funny?” he asked.

“Nothing, nothing,” said Ignis. “I just enjoyed that.”

Gladio’s eyes lit up, a hint of a smile back on his face. “Yeah?”

“Yes.” It was getting uncomfortable for Ignis to maintain a conversation still on his knees with the man on top of him, his softened cock still plugging him up, but it did not deter Ignis from stealing another deep, but tender kiss, if only to incite a full blown grin on Gladio’s face. He added, “Although I seem to recall you saying something earlier, about being lucky to receive anything from me.”

***

Couch wiped away of suspect fluids— “It’s fine, I’ve been trying to convince Nyx to replace it anyway,”—they went down the hall to Gladio’s bedroom, where Ignis wasted no time in shoving Gladio to lie back on the bed, spreading his legs open and opening him up with deft fingers as he took his giant cock back in his mouth to coax back onto hardness. 

Ignis made good on his promise. He pressed Gladio’s knees to his chest, thrusting into his tightness, and admiring the view of Gladio’s large cock bobbing and leaking in front of him with every slam of his hips, the ripple of his muscles with every clench around Ignis’s cock, and Gladio’s face screwed up in ecstasy. He was quicker to cum this time, slowing his hips as his cock spluttered inside Gladio. Since this was Gladio’s bed and not a cheap shared bit of furniture, Ignis did not hesitate to pull out and admire the view of his spend leaking down Gladio’s rear and onto his bedsheets.

Once they had caught their breaths, Gladio then made good on _his_ promise, flipping Ignis on his back, hooking his legs over his shoulders and sinking right back in as if he belonged there, the jerk and snap of his hips irregular, face contorted in effort as he kept his gaze glued on Ignis until the last stutter of his hips.

***

Ignis awoke to an unfamiliar ceiling, in a cramped-it-was-almost-cosy bedroom. Beside him, came gentle and rumbling snores. He turned his head. Gladio was sound asleep, cheek pressed into the pillow, mouth hanging half open. 

It was just past 10AM, well past the Ignis’s definition for sleeping in, but it _was_ Saturday, not to mention that the energy they expended the evening prior alone had to rival that of their respective weeks. He helped himself to Gladio’s shower and Gladio’s—Ignis would not hesitate to judgmentally admit—cheap toiletries. By the time he was finished, he could hear Gladio’s voice from outside the shower. He towelled himself off and walked back out to the bedroom, where Gladio still laid flat on his back with his phone held up to his ear.

Hanging his damp towel on a nearby chair that was laden with clothes anyway, Ignis climbed back onto the bed and straddled Gladio’s waist. Gladio blinked at him slowly, and continued to talk to the other person on the phone.

“Yep. I can cover that shift.” Gladio pursed his lips when Ignis inched closer, now straddling his torso. “I’ll call you back later though, I’m uh— I’m busy.”

He fumbled as he put his phone back on his night stand, then looked back up at Ignis.

“Hi,” he said.

“Good morning,” said Ignis. 

“Did you sleep well?” said Gladio. His hand crept up Ignis’s thigh though, that was promising.

“Well enough on that sponge you call a mattress.”

“Hey! Do you know how expensive these things are?”

“I am aware,” said Ignis. His cock was beginning to stir, especially so close to Gladio’s mouth. The leer Gladio was giving it only helped it along.

“So uh.” Gladio continued to stroke the top of Ignis’s thigh, his palms rough against the smooth skin there. “Got any plans after this?”

“None important enough that come to mind. And you?”

Gladio ran his hand up from Ignis’s thigh to his waist. “I kinda really want you to sit on my face.”

If Ignis wasn’t on his way to getting hard already, that would’ve done it.

“There’s a ‘but’ there.”

“Yeah, I’m hoping there will be,” Gladio chuckled, fondly rubbing Ignis’s waist when he cast him a glare. “I’m kidding. Not about eating your ass. I do wanna do that. But after that, I also want you to stay for breakfast.”

Ignis raised an eyebrow.

“Pun not intended. I wanna have breakfast with you. But Nyx’ll be up soon and he’ll probably be hogging the kitchen. Luckily, there’s a nice Nyx-free cafe just across the street that does a nice breakfast scone.” He gave a small smile, before he added. “Y’know, if you’re interested.”

Ignis looked back down at his tentative smile, and at that slightest glimmer of hope in Gladio’s golden eyes.

“What happened to being able to read people?”

Gladio shrugged. “I’m hoping you can prove me wrong.”

Ignis inched closer, so that his legs were either side of Gladio’s neck.

“Lucky for you then Gladio, I prove everybody wrong.” Ignis said. Gladio grinned and grabbed the back of Ignis’s thighs, but before he could get started, Ignis added. “But let’s make it lunch. I want to enjoy this.”

**Author's Note:**

> havent uploaded anything in a while and 1.) sorry for any mistakes i'll probs edit this later 2.) sorry for all the porn, it's been horny quarantine 3.) thank you all for the comments and kudos over the past few months, i'll do my best to get back to them ASAP!!


End file.
